Slime ok, your ok 2: the return of Yucky Duck
Drake Mallard and his family were babysitting my OC Oscar who has a habit of crossing over to other fandoms. Suddenly Bushroot attacked. He had a plant monster that had vines. The vines grabbed Oscar and Gosalyn Muddlefoot. Goslyn: Dad help me! (As the vines ensnared her, and cut off her ability to talk by tightening one vine around her neck, making her let out a loud "GULP!") Drake turned into Darkwing Duck. Darkwing Duck: Unhand my little girl before I get Dangerous! Oscar: Incoherent gibberish (Translation: Help me!) Darkwing Duck: I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the winged scourge that pecks at your nightmares! I am Darkwing Duck! Launchpad Mcquack: Uh DW, they're gone... Darkwing duck: gone? Launchpad: Yeah while you were talking... Darkwing duck: Zounds! They must be at Bushroot's greenhouse! Come on! ... At Bushroot's greenhouse Oscar and Gosalyn were tied up by vines. Bushroot's decided to pass the time discussing his latest evil plan. Goslyn: ungh! What do you want Bushroot? Bushroot: Remember my IQ2U formula, my sweet little shrub? Goslyn: How could I forget... It turned me into a mutant slime monster! Bushroot: Very observant... But I have improved on it... Now the unpleasant side effect of my friends melting into lifeless puddles of goo has been eliminated, now all I need is a test subject... (Gosalyn instinctively thought he meant her) Gosalyn: Keep that stuff away from me palm tree head! Bushroot: Oh no, it's not for you, I need someone who would appreciate its powers... Goslyn: Who would want to be a disgusting blob of muck? Bleh! Bushroot: You're babbling companion here. He poured some IQ2U on Oscar but Oscar shielded himself with his teddy bear. Suddenly his Teddy bear came to life, the orange and yellow furry bear sniffed him with his big shiny wet black nose, Oscar blushed and wet his diaper. Teddy cut him free and rescued Oscar and Gosalyn, he deftly dodged the vines trying to ensnare him. He landed on a skateboard and skidded away. Bushroot: Oh Gooseberries!! Oh well I still have some more serum to make some more friends... He hummed as he poured some IQ2U serum onto a shrubbery. The shrub turned into a huge plant slime monster with small branch like arms. The monster slobbered and growled. Bushroot: Eep! He cowered with his pet plant creature. The shrubbery monster grabbed him with its branch like arms and slobbered on him. Yeeeeuck! ... Teddy continued skating they stopped just in time to hail down Darkwing Duck and Launchpad on the Darkwing motorcycle. Goslyn: Hey dad! Darkwing brought the Ratcatcher to a screeching halt. Darkwing: Goslyn? How did you get out here? Goslyn: Oscar's Teddy rescued us. And Bushroot's created a new formula for IQ2U! He tried it on the teddy bear! But Darkwing wasn't listening as he took the children home. Darkwing: Come along Gosalyn time to go home.... ... The next day Oscar was in his play pen playing with his toys when Teddy came in, something was different about him, namely he was green and slimey... Oscar: Yeeeeuck! You're mucky! He winced as Teddy oozed slime. Teddy looked in the mirror: So I am! Cooool! I'm a slime monster! He giggled deviously while leering over Oscar, Oscar gulped and wet himself in fear. He was about to slime him when Goslyn came in. Goslyn: who's wants their milk.... Holy moly! Teddy, you're green.... Teddy: yep and gooey! Hehehe! Goslyn: Yeeuck! You need a bath... Teddy: No! No baths! He crossed his arms and sulked. Goslyn: but you're a gross slime wad! You're making a mess! Teddy: and now you're a mess! He planted his arms into the ground, suddenly Goslyn found herself sinking in a puddle of sinking slime! Goslyn: Ungh! I'm sinking! She continued to sink while Teddy took Oscar. The slime monster teddy bear took Oscar into a back alley and glued him to a wall. He began discussing in excruciating detail his evil plan. Teddy: and then you'll be slimy and mucky like me. He explained pointing to himself, he then pulled Oscar free of the slime and stuck him in a puddle of sinking slime. The slime bubbled as he slowly sunk deeper and deeper. Meanwhile Drake: Goslyn? What's taking that girl- Leaping lizards! He saw Goslyn up to her waist in a bubbling pool of slime, she was struggling frantically and grunting. Goslyn: Dad! Help! Drake grabbed her hands (Well wings actually...) and pulled her out of the quagmire that suddenly was absorbed back into the carpet. Drake: What happened? Before Goslyn could answer he cut her off. Drake: Nevermind, where's Oscar? Goslyn: His teddy bear took him outside! If you'll just let me- Drake: There's no time! Let's get dangerous! He quickly turned into Darkwing Duck. Darkwing: Lead the way Goslyn! Goslyn sighed. Goslyn: This way, follow the slime! They followed the puddles of green slime. Meanwhile Oscar gurgled in baby gibberish in a sad tone as he struggled and squirmed. He slowly sunk deeper and deeper into the slime. Category:Sequels Category:Bushroot fanon episodes